PBC Tower
The PBC Tower is a location and notable building in Just Cause 2. Description The PBC Tower is the highest building in Panau. According to real world skyscraper height measurement rules, antennas and masts are not counted as parts of the building, unless they're listed separately. So in the real world (as of February 2019), it would be the fifth tallest skyscraper in the world, with the tallest being the Burj Khalifa at 828 m (see Wikipedia for full list). The building has at least 168 floors (measured by counting elevator doors). For the purposes of this article, all heights are measured with the aid of the PDA map marker from its default location for Bandar Baru Nipah. The Panau Military is always guarding the tower tops, usually near the antennas. There are a few grunts and one elite soldier walking around. They sometimes follow Rico off the tower and as they have no parachute, will always fall to their death. Using dual grappling is an effective way to throw these enemies off the edge. It seems very strange that the tower is located here, as more of Panau is located on the other side of the Berawan Besar Mountains than where the PBC Tower is located. However, another radio transmitter is located on the Burj Panau, brodcasting to the rest of Panau. It has been reported that if you jump from the main antenna and don't open your Parachute until about 1 meter from the ground, the base jump achievement will say "Base Jump: 605 meters". Appearance It has a large base area consisting of four cylinder-like shapes which rise up most of the way and then close down into a single smaller cylinder-like shape, that doesn't really go much higher than the base. Purpose It's the headquarters of the Panau Broadcasting Company (PBC) and its top is used as a television and radio broadcasting antenna. The building probably contains a lot of television and radio studios. The building is also featured in the mission Pirate Broadcast. Location The PBC (Panau Broadcasting Company) Tower is a skyscraper in the middle of Bandar Baru Nipah. It dominates the skyline, so it should be easy to locate. It's located a few kilometers north of the Berawan Besar Mountains and right in between the two branches of the northern mouth of the Sungai Sejuk River. History It is speculated that it was built in the 21st century, after Pandak Panay took power of Panau. The surrounding city probably didn't exist before the tower was erected. Once the tower and the city eventually were built, the Nipah valley became one of the highest growing regions in Panau, also housing two other cities: Kota Pantai Kuala and Pekan Lalang Liar. The tower itself became the new HQ for the Panau Broadcasting Company, which is speculated to have been stationed in the Burj Panau. The Burj Panau was likely built during Papa Panay's government. During the events of Pirate Broadcast, Rico blew up the large main satellite dish at the top of the tower. BASE-jumping The height and area of this tower makes BASE jumping a common activity when at the top of the building. There is even a race challenge; PBC Plunge. The very top of the tower, the top of a radar dish, is a great way to see where to BASE-jump to. Unfortunately the building is not higher than 1km, so no achievements can be achieved here. Trivia *The PBC Tower is the only notable skyscraper in Pelaut Archipelago. *Despite its size, it doesn't have any vehicles on top. *Except for the ground level, most of the tower is a restricted area. *It is common to see planes crashing into the PBC Tower. *When extracted to Bandar Baru Nipah, Rico will sometimes hit the tower and be killed on impact. *This building is based on the Westin Bonaventure Hotel in downtown Los Angeles. The real building is much lower and doesn't have any large antennas. The final action sequence of the 2002 movie "Showtime" takes place there. *If you want to get to the satellite dishes fast, you can always grapple to the elevators, which conveniently go all the way up. *The tower is named after the Panau Broadcasting Company, which was named after the BBC. Gallery PBC Tower during game development.png|A picture of the PBC Tower taken by Avalanche Studios while the game was in development. Bandar Baru Nipah.jpg|Bottom of the tower. Pirate Broadcast - destroyed.png|The broadcast antenna explodes in the mission. Kota Pantai Kuala, PBC Tower, Pekan Lalang Liar and Rumah Hartawan.png|The tower totally dominates the surrounding countryside. Visible settlements include: Kota Pantai Kuala, Pekan Lalang Liar and Rumah Hartawan. PBC Tower main antenna.jpg|The broadcast antenna. PBC tower.jpg Bandar Baru Nipah 2.jpg|Standing on the tip on the antenna. Top of the PBC Tower (with antenna).jpg|Top antenna. Banjaran Berawan Besar Beta.jpg|As seen from Banjaran Berawan Besar Beta. Pirate Broadcast.png|One of the lower satellite antennas. PBC Tower explosion.JPG|The explosion after the mission Pirate Broadcast. PBC Tower (no antenna).png Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Notable Buildings Category:Unmarked locations in Panau Category:Featured Articles Category:Media